2011
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2011. 2011 *Jim Pruitt retires from military service after 10 years. He would eventually join Anvil.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious January 9th *British television series begins to air in the United States of America, becoming one of Happy Hogan's favorite shows.Iron Man 3 11th *Ghost goes on a mission through a forest to steal something for S.H.I.E.L.D..In Ant-Man and the Wasp, several moments are shown from Ava Starr's past at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Hannah John-Kamen was 28.05 at the middle of filming and should not be playing Starr at an age any younger than ⅔ of her actual age, so 18.70, meaning, based on Starr's approximated date of birth (see 1980s references), that the scenes should be after April 26, 2007. One moment appears to say "01-8 Thu", suggesting it is Thursday, January 8, 2009. Evenly distributing between these two dates, the first set of scenes should be approximately September 29, 2007, March 4, 2008, and August 7, 2008, before then January 8, 2009. Then after that, the remaining scenes are between then and the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. on January 12, 2014 (see 2014 references). Evenly distributing again, the remaining scenes should be January 9, 2010, January 11, 2011, January 12, 2012, and January 12, 2013.Ant-Man and the Wasp February 15th *''Good Man'' is released as a single by .Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth March 18th transforms into the Hulk on early 2011]] *After managing to refrain from having an incident during his 8½ months of travel from British Columbia''The Art of the Avengers'' timeline, Bruce Banner crosses the Pakistani border into India. He is attacked by local bandits and turns into the Hulk.In The Avengers, on May 2, 2012, Natasha says, "You've been more than a year without an incident." This fits with Bruce's British Columbia incident being July 2010, and then "more than a year" back from May 2, 2012 would imply around 13½ months, roughly March 18, 2011.The Avengers: The Avengers InitiativeThe Avengers 25th *'' '' is released by , containing the song Good Man. April 9th *S.H.I.E.L.D. updates a image about the Mjølnir from last year.S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on the Mjølnir 11th *Learning that the defeat of Loki could potentially put the Nine Realms in peril, Thor warns Hogun that his people in Vanaheim are in danger of attack from Marauders.The beginning of Thor: The Dark World Prelude picks up a while after the end of Thor, with the universe still shifting as the inhabitants of numerous realms realize that the Bifrost is gone. It then goes to "one year later", to the beginning of The Avengers. With it seeming like it has not been more than several months since the Duel at the Bifrost Bridge, together with the fact that it is a year before April 30, 2012, this places the opening of the comic around April 14, 2011.Thor: The Dark World Prelude *In New Mexico, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents help with Jane Foster's research to find Thor. *They discover a possible chance at accessing the same wormhole Thor used to travel to Earth, but, when Foster informs Erik Selvig of this breakthrough, he warns her that it might be a bad idea. declares that she will not give up]] *Around midnight, Foster, Darcy Lewis, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents try to open the wormhole. At first the portal stabilizes, but it eventually fails. Foster is undeterred by this failure, and vows not to give up looking for Thor. 17th *'' '' airs its first episode.Luke Cage: 2.10: The Main Ingredient 26th *'' '' airs its first episode.Luke Cage: 2.07: On and On June 11th *Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Sierra Leone.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head''In ''Heavy is the Head, it is said on the reasoned date of June 22, 2014 that the Sierra Leone mission was "3 years ago". 23rd *Thaddeus Ross suffers a heart attack and undergoes 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass to save his life.In Captain America: Civil War, on June 19, 2016, Ross says, "5 years ago I had a heart attack." 5 years prior to June 19, 2016 gives roughly June 23, 2011.Captain America: Civil War 28th *The New York Bulletin presents a philanthropy award to Rand Enterprises for "dedication and contributions to others".Marvel Television Live Auction Lot #747: New York Bulletin Philanthropy Award 30th *WHiH World News posts late at night on Google+ saying "Catch our exclusive interview with Tony Stark and his thoughts after revealing his "true" identity to the public, tonight at 10."Google+ Profile/WHiH World News July 1st *An interview with Tony Stark on revealing himself as Iron Man is broadcasted on WHiH World News. 14th announcing the construction of Stark Tower]] *Pepper Potts gives an interview on Stark Tower.In Iron Man 3 Prelude, it is shown as beginning a while after Iron Man 2, with the damage from the Expo having been cleared up and Stark Tower having been fully planned, laid its foundations, and several levels into its construction. It then jumps to 2 months later, Mumbai, then 3 months later, Afghanistan, then 2 months later, Sudan, then 3 months later, Hong Kong, and this is shown to be the date of the Battle of New York, May 4, 2012. 3 months back from there would put Sudan around February 2012, 2 months further back would put Afghanistan around December 2011, 3 months further back puts Mumbai around September 2011, and a final 2 months back places the beginning in July 2011. This allows plenty of time, just over a year, for the Expo to be cleared completely and for the planning, foundations, and beginning of construction of Stark Tower. Several months prior to the beginning of the comic, work would have begun on the tower, around December 2011.Iron Man 3 Prelude *Tony Stark gives James Rhodes a new version of the War Machine armor. August 6th *A peaceful march of protest against the police in Tottenham turns into a that spread across London and many other cities in England.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back 23rd *''Bright Lights'' by Gary Clark Jr. is released.Luke Cage: 2.02: Straighten It Out September * is released.Runaways: 1.01: Reunion 11th *Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have a romantic dinner in Tony Stark's Mansion where she gives him a set of magnets that can keep magnetic power permanently and were made in Japan.The ending of The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII is set a while after the end of Iron Man 2, a little while before The Avengers, as it is just as Stark begins work on the new idea for his Mark VII suit. It can be assumed that it is about two thirds of the way between the last we see of Stark on June 2, 2010 and the first we see of him in The Avengers on May 2, 2012, so around September 11 and 12, 2011.The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII 12th *Stark investigates the magnets that Potts gave him last night in order to improve it in his new armor. 13th *War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Mumbai, India. October 4th *Aaron Davis is arrested for the first time by the New York City Police Department.Spider-Man: Homecoming 5th '' is found]] *In the Arctic, a Russian oil team discovers the crashed Valkyrie. Eighteen hours later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are dispatched to the area, and exploring the wreckage they find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice.The timeline placement for the modern day placement of Captain America: The First Avenger comes from reasoning out the evidence to find what fits best. In Captain America: The First Avenger, it is said that Steve has been asleep for "almost 70 years". In The Avengers, Steve says, "I slept for 70 years." The 70 can easily be simply interpreted as a rounded decade, and this is corroborated by what he says in Spider-Man: Homecoming, "slept for 65 years." This is more specific than the 70, so overall it seems that the suggestion is that he slept for around 66¾ years. With him going into the ice in March 4, 1945, this would imply that he woke around December 2011. In the Fury's Big Week comic, it is shown that Steve was found "one year later" after Day 7 of Fury's Big Week, which is June 4, 2010. This would imply that he woke around June 2011. The general, approximate real time setting of the Marvel Cinematic Universe would suggest that he woke around July 2011. In The Avengers, when Steve is brought into the mission on May 2, 2012, it seems he has been awake only a few months, implying that he woke around late 2011-early 2012. The best solution possible, to satisfy the most evidence with the most importance possible, is reasoned out as the modern day events of Captain America: The First Avenger being set from October 5-8, 2011. To see a full, detailed description, calculation, and explanation of the reasoning, see here.Captain America: The First AvengerCaptain America: The First Avenger Adaptation * died of pancreatic cancer.Captain America's To-Do List 6th *S.H.I.E.L.D. continues their analysis of Ivan Vanko's "Whiplash" technology, Samuel Sterns' mutation, and Jane Foster's Nine Realms theory. Scavenged parts from the Destroyer are used to craft a hand-held weapon.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week *Hawkeye is sent to join Erik Selvig at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility to assist with his research of the Tesseract. 7th *Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City. 8th in the streets of New York City]] *Rogers wakes up and tries to run away from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters building but is stopped by Nick Fury in Times Square. 9th *Rogers is sent to stay at the Retreat for some time.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA 12th * is released.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset November 1st *Aaron Davis is arrested for the second time by the New York City Police Department. 21st *After 22 months in Sokovian prison, Mary Walker has a third alter personality of hers, which she had not been aware of, triggered. The third alter is vicious, ruthless, and bloody, tearing through her captors and escaping, leaving a bloodbath in her wake.In A Duel of Iron, Walker says she was freed after "22 months". On Marvel Television Live Auction Lot #886: Mary Walker's Classified Papers, it says Walker "served 8 years in various locals" before being "captured and held in isolation". Taking Alice Eve's age at the time of filming and working back from the setting, Mary Walker would have been born around September 1981. Given that she then could have joined the army no earlier than September 1998, the earliest she could have been kidnapped then would be January 1, 2006 (and calling it "8 years" in the general sense of "2006 - 1998 = 8") making the middle of her imprisonment roughly early December 2006 at the earliest. In Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance, it is said that Walker's escape was "years ago", making it roughly late 2015 at the latest, so the middle of her imprisonment roughly January 2015 at the latest. Using the mid-point of this window to approximate, the middle of her imprisonment can therefore be calculated to be roughly December 21, 2010, making her imprisonment roughly January 21, 2010-November 21, 2011. The specifics of the calculation can be found here.Iron Fist: 2.10: A Duel of Iron n prison]] *Mary Walker is found, with her Mary personality back at the fore, as United States Armed Forces close in on her location after hearing reports of the carnage. She is clueless as to how she escaped, not retaining the memories of her other alters, and assumes her Walker alter got her out. However, Walker would go on to assume that, since she, too, was not involved in their escape, Mary must have convinced someone to get them out.Iron Fist: 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance December 11th *War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Ghazni province, Afghanistan. 18th *The HYDRA-instigated draws to a close.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 19th *The is launched.Luke Cage: 2.06: The Basement 30th *The Stokes family attend The Radio City Christmas Spectacular at .Marvel Television Live Auction Lot #602: Mariah Dillard's Scrapbook References Category:Timeline